El Lado Nuevo del Helado
by Nieves JS
Summary: El verano es una estación llena de emociones, sonrisas, alegrías y recuerdos, al menos para ellos dos. Obsequio de Cumpleaños para Nats28.


¡Feliz Cumpleaños, **Nats**! Espero que lo siguiente te guste :D

 **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **I**

Traviesos

* * *

El suave viento que el ventilador les brindaba, los dejaba más frescos en este mes pesado de Julio. Ambos se miraron y soltaron diminutas risas de gracia y alegría. Sus cabellos se encontraban desordenados a causa del viento que soltaba grandes y refrescantes brisas hacía ellos.

—Onii-chan…

El murmullo se liberó de los labios de la menor de ellos dos, provocando que el mayor giré su cabeza y la miré a los ojos. La castaña rió al ver a su hermano con cara de sufrido.

—¿Qué quiere, Hikari? —preguntó, sonriéndole a la pequeña luz que iluminaba sus días.

Los ojos color cereza de la muchacha brillaron, mirando hacía la ventana. Taichi no tardó en comprender que, lo que la castaña pedía, era que vaya a buscar lo que ella más amaba.

—Helado, ¿verdad? —rió.

Hikari asintió sonriente mientras pequeñas carcajadas se liberaban de sus pulmones. Aplaudió, tal cual foca, animando a su hermano a ir. .

—Bien, vayamos.

Su plan fracasó.

La sonrisa de ella se convirtió en puchero, mientras su miraba cambiaba a súplica. Sus dos manos se unieron, haciendo como si rezara. Ladeando la cabeza, clavo fijamente su mirada en los chocolates que su hermano tenía como ojos.

—Hika, por favor, no me hagas ir solito… —fue el turno de él en hacer un puchero.

La menor Yagami suspiró y se levantó. Colocó una de sus manos en su cadera y, con la otra, le tendió una mano a su hermano, para poder ayudarlo a levantarse del sofá que lo mantenía pegado a causa del sofocante calor de verano.

Sonriente, el mayor acepta la ayuda de su hermana y sonríe ante el gesto. Una vez parado, estira sus brazos hacia el techo, sin dudar en revolver las hebras castañas que forman parte de los cabellos de Hikari, como un gesto de cariño. Cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos, suelta un largo bostezo, a pesar de no tener sueño y de haber dormido.

— ¡Ahora sí! Vamos en busca de ese helado de… Choco Bomber… no sé qué.

—El Choco Bomber Crash de fresa con Espresso Hipertropical, hermano —sonrió Hikari.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre la frente del moreno mientras curvaba sus labios en señal de no entender cómo su hermana podría ser inteligente y, a la vez, demasiado tierna para estar existiendo.

Suspiró con una sonrisa en su comisura, sabiendo que aquella niña, ya crecida, siempre le sacaría sonrisas eternas por la ternura y el cariño que ella brindaba. Poniéndose en marcha para comprar dicho postre frío del sabor que su hermana le pidió, rodea con un brazo el cuello de Hikari y comienzan a caminar hacía la heladería.

—¿Tienes alguna idea para estás vacaciones, Hikari?

Dejando de abrazarla, opta por dejar ambas manos tras su nuca y mirar el intenso azul del cielo. La heredera del emblema de la luz miró el suelo, pensando.

—Sí, Miyako me invitó a ir a Kamakura.

—¿Kamakura? —dijo confundido al no saber qué y dónde era.

—Kamakura, está ubicada en Kawana…

El mayor frunció el ceño confundido, sin saber qué era ese lugar. Ya había repasado la lista mental de todos los lugares que conocía pero ese no estaba.

—Se encuentra en el Sur de Tokio… —suspiró, intentando que su hermano entendiera—. Bueno, allí iremos al Santuario de Tsurugaoka Hachiman y al de Kamakura-gu…

Taichi la miró unos momentos y pensó en aquello. Sería la primera vez que Hikari iría con una amiga, menor de edad, a un lugar lejos.

«Bueno sí, fue con Takeru a New York… ¡pero a mí no me avisaron nada hasta que ya estaba allí!»

Negando unas cuantas veces con su cabeza, miró a su hermana provocando que ella frunza el ceño y se cruce de brazos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres muy pequeña para ir hasta allí, solo con Miyako, al menos que vaya un mayor de edad.

—Momoe también irá. Tiene 20 años… —sonrió, queriendo que Taichi no se preocupe.

Nuevamente, el moreno, miró a su hermana y pensó en cómo se encontraría junto a Momoe y Miyako en Kamakura. Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. Su mayor temor, que lastimosamente se estaba cumpliendo, era que la menor esté creciendo. Le quedaba un amargo gusto en la boca al ver que Hikari maduraba y él siempre quiso evitar aquello. Pero, al parecer, eso ya era una misión plenamente imposible.

Jamás podría parar el crecimiento de su hermana, además que ya estaba por alcanzarlo en inteligencia, pero eso lo iba a evitar como "regla del hermano mayor que tiene que ser cumplida", según Taichi.

—Hmm… no sé… —se quejó él, parando la caminata.

Una risa salió de la prisión en donde se encontraba guardada: los labios de Hikari.

—¿Ah…? —la miró confundido, con una ceja levantada.

—Era broma, no iba a ir. Miyako irá con Ken… quería saber cómo ibas a reaccionar. Sigues siendo mi hermano sobreprotector de siempre —se alegró con ternura.

La mente de él tardó en masticar y tragar la información, cuando ya le llegó, miró a su hermana con la nariz arrugada. No dudó en comenzar a hacer lo peor que podía recibir: la debilidad de todo Yagami, las cosquillas.

—¡Oye, suelta! —rió, intentando zafar de las manos de su hermano.

Corriendo, escapando, jugando. La menor Yagami, al zafarse, comenzó a correr mientras Taichi la perseguía. Simples traviesos bajo el sol, corriendo sin pensar en que se cansarían rápidamente e irían por aquel helado para aguantar el irritante clima del adorado verano.

* * *

Cómo sé que la pareja de hermanos te encanta, decidí hacer esto. Tiene dos partes, la cual esta iba a subir ayer pero tuve problemas :c. ¡Mañana estará aquí la segunda y última parte!

 **¡Espero la pases hermoso, máxima Reina de las carcajadas del Mundo Digital, única heredera al trono!** (?) Tú me entiendes.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
